


水百合 01

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 翟闻的小猫咪





	水百合 01

翟潇闻要抱只猫回宿舍。翟潇闻要去抱猫的消息夏之光是最早知道的，不只因为是室友的缘故，或者，也还是因为是室友的缘故，连性癖都渐渐趋近。去抱猫前一晚，周震南被两人拖拖拽拽到房间里，没回一楼睡，进门前手指扒着门框探出半张脸对着空荡荡的楼梯哀哀地叫，“救命啊，谁来救救我啊。”模样好不可怜。

可惜了，公主被大魔王绑上山洞，勇者还要历经九九八十一难。周震南被人蒙住嘴拖了进去，翟潇闻负责抬起他的双腿，手劲不大，但周震南的脚腕上还是浮了一点红印，梅花数十分钟后消去，细白露出，他仰躺在两朵炽热欲望上游动。

日历上标红，翟潇闻指给他看，周震南盘腿坐在床上拿着日历仔仔细细地，很轻地掀眼，诧异一瞧他，一手捂着肚子，便是十分的古灵精怪，“不会吧，哥，我的生理期你怎么这么清楚!”翟潇闻一愣，反应过来时周震南已经抖着肩膀笑倒在床上，四肢都吊在空中，像只旋转小乌龟。

“耍我，你还能有生理期？”翟潇闻便去挠他，挠到半截周震南蜷起腿来在他腰侧蹭了蹭，眼光一泠，两指提着他的手腕甩开。

“别闹我!真的在痛。”

周震南当然没有生理期，但拼命惯了，老是会肚子痛，肠胃经得起红辣椒水，经不起多一碗米饭，偏偏队伍里有个“好妈妈”，要是炖了冬瓜排骨，他那碗里就是冒了尖的，睡前要在走廊上来来回回踱几趟，一些身影模糊的人交替着给他揉着肚皮，他穿着过分宽大的及膝的衣裳，像别家的小孕妇。

但可不能说出，是谁家的。几个人各自守着各自的秘密，如吝啬的守财奴，又是实打实的关系“密切”，密切到，共享一朵阳台水百合，在日历上用各自的颜色做了标记，今天轮到谁，周震南会着什么样的衫；如守着一个永远喝不干净的春瓶，明天会是我么？

当晚意图不轨的光电效应最终也没能做些什么，三个人只是坐在床上喝了甜水，嗑了香瓜子，对着夏之光的平板乐呵呵地看小猪佩奇配音视频。

“好了乔二娃，我要睡觉了。”周震南说道，他极其自觉地掀开夏之光的被子把自己送了进去，如送一个饱满的小蛋糕进蒸炉，额发因被角翻掀的风而飞起来。是数月室友间养成的良好默契，他团在里头盯着翟潇闻把壁灯关掉，张开圆圆的嘴仿佛是他把三个人的影子都吸进肚子里，而后感到背后拥上来是夏之光的身体。他把被子一直拉到下巴，嘟囔着，空调好低，闻哥晚安。

而后肩膊紧缚的温度就渐渐上来了，他已然陷入难得的好睡。翟潇闻睡得晚，倚靠着床头翻手机，侧过一点点屏光照耀着周震南稳睡了在夏之光怀里的半张露出的脸。好雪啊。他心想。他怎么这么雪。

夏之光有猫抱他没有。“我明天去领一只。”他说，“雪白白那种，小得要命。”

夏之光似乎听见了，鼻尖靠在周震南后颈上，嘴唇无声地张了张。第二天一早翟潇闻就去领猫，他专挑那看着乖的、软的、幼的，又鲜活明丽，睁着水灵的眼睛怯怯盯人的，好像领了未知的周震南的十三四岁光阴，在手上侧躺。然而可惜不是纯然的白色，然而周震南即是周震南，他不能以疼爱猫的眼光去欣赏他。

他拍了照片，车里，小猫崽打量着他怀里的安全感，旁边是他低头微笑，他的手指哗然。

屋子里哪个最像小猫不必多说，自然也会跟猫亲近，不出半天那小猫就会摇着蹒跚步履跟在周震南脚后跟边环游，小猫的爪子粉白，周震南的脚后跟也粉白。他穿条纹睡衣，叼着吸管逗猫，整个上身都伏贴在地板上，屁股圆乎乎地翘起来，没穿袜子的那双小脚也不时地翘着动一动，全身流动着两个字：喜欢。

翟潇闻使坏伏在他的身上，下身虚虚相贴，周震南不回头也知道是他，提腰往后蹭了一蹭，“不要搞我啦……”竟然是这样的语调，活成猫。翟潇闻的手从他腰间滑进去，捏他一整块柔软的，因伏下的姿势拘谨地绷起的肚皮。他想到周震南穿那种宽敞的布料单薄的上衣，在旁人的镜头里微鼓的小肚子一定藏了世上所有好吃的东西，贪吃的魂灵。然而在他双眼里那么清瘦的小东西是惯吃了男人的精，所以总是鼓的，涨的，若要剖开看有什么，却也是什么也没有的。但那模样能排上“翟潇闻最喜欢周震南的样子”前几名，他会在机场人潮拥挤时偷偷从他宽敞的外套下伸手摸摸他窄细却轮廓圆润的腰，问他昨晚是谁家的客，吃得好不好，揣测他嘶声是因为情热残留高温还是痛觉终于被唤醒。

周震南喉咙里呼噜呼噜猫一样叫，睡衣没扣紧的两颗扣子因着翟潇闻在身上使力，松松地敞开了，那只小猫想必是羞了，找到好去处，顺势往他温热的胸口钻去，他一手需得撑在地上，护着这小猫，一手还要往领口里伸将它捞出来，侧过脸用眼尾扫过翟潇闻的余影，“翟潇闻，来管管你的猫，老是耍流氓。”

“好啊，我这就管啊。”翟潇闻答应道。周震南把猫捞出来，他整个人就比猫还软了，仿佛猫的魂灵钻了他。他被翟潇闻拦着腰带起来摇摇晃晃地趴在他身上，让他的手隔着睡裤勾画阴部的轮廓，很近地用力一掀眼，盯翟潇闻那侧脸是颇有几分执着而情动的。

“很舒服......”他很小一个的手按在他手背上，目光望上去，问道，“能不能很快把我弄到高潮？”

翟潇闻却是摇摇头，“不能噢。今晚你的房间有没有人在？”

周震南诚实答，“没有。”今天本不是翟潇闻的日期，然而他又极其想念这个人插入他阴户的钝感。

“那你早点吃了晚饭，就说身体不舒服，他们不会知道你今天多跟我做了两次。”

周震南答应。他被捧着脸细细地亲了嘴唇，翟潇闻的吻一路兜转到鼻尖，又徘徊下来，叹息着，在他的面上柔软散步。吻是莫奈，吻比纸薄。翟潇闻欲望少，人情多。墙上贴着《光荣与死亡》的图画，他望过，而后闭眼，他的脚在拖鞋里踮起，又落下，踮起又落下。同人接吻的时候，他的世界里路边一朵小花会结绯红的果实，天边的棉花云会像小恐龙喷一个接一个的淡紫色烟圈。吻不分人类，吻就是吻。吻让无暇小孩梦境成真，他喜欢被吻。

“不抽烟。”翟潇闻进他屋里的时候他翘着腿躺在床上，浑身已然是光裸的，从被中泄出一层雪白，交叠的细却肉感的双腿上裹小腿袜，他必然有一本身经百战的册子记录每个人的癖好，此刻那双腿就不断变换着姿势引人注目。他听翟潇闻说，“我嘴里有薄荷，你来尝。”

周震南伸出双臂吊在他脖颈，就去尝。“一点点甜，”他伸舌头绕着薄唇打转，口齿相触，把自己推离他一点，不想这个吻除了欲望还有别的东西在。“一点点香。我还要。”

肆意提出要求，不在乎会不会被理睬，兀自开着。

“好，就给你。”翟潇闻的身骨也纤长，也单薄，覆在他身上时不太痛，只是四肢难免都长一截，能把周震南贴盖住，他被全然地打开在床上，房里四面有一整面都是窗户，窗外头有乌蓝夜色。翟潇闻一手搂周震南的后颈，一手伸到被窝里拉开自己的裤子，那耸在阴影里动作的手颇有隐秘的意味，光影是灵性的，恰巧是他，脸颊一分为二，眼睛在阴影里，他顺着周震南垂下的眼光看下去，身体一分为二，阳具在光明里，周震南竟是出神地望着那根铜黄，有些害怕似地一缩。

“知道你也想了……把裤子脱了。”翟潇闻握着硬挺的阳具急急地，让周震南自己的手去拉开睡裤。周震南探去四指在睡裤边上攀着，迟迟不肯再往下，好像有些困了，泪眼模糊地瞧着翟潇闻。

“我给你摸摸吧，不插进来好不好？还有点痛的……”

白色底裤上有一朵好小好小的蝴蝶结。翟潇闻好似没听到他讲话，五指张开按在他阴户上面，从下到上，掌根将阴核寸寸地磨，他想，这是周震南的内裤吗？但总不可能是别人的。但是他什么时候穿这样的内裤了？他拨开周震南的手，将他的睡裤像一层保险膜一样剥下，留在小腿弯，露出细嫩的双腿间白肉，他盯着那条再没有花边的三角底裤，只感到也再没有比这个更够刺激他的东西了，“谁让你穿的？”

周震南拧起腿，靠在枕头上，“记不得了。出现在我衣柜里，不知道谁塞进去的。”

翟潇闻的手掌被夹在他双腿间，胸口塌在他胸口，侧着脑袋与他吻，房间被压缩成一立方，就挨这么紧，这么密，胸腔情热有火，周震南，周震南是雪女，只随着他动作的余波在交迫荡漾，并无那个迤逦心绪。

偶尔他会喊痛，肉户里被凿得可怜，他们又还这样小，苦于奔波，性欲澎湃，肢体娇嫩，昼夜颠倒。

“谁把你弄痛了？”翟潇闻问他。

他眨眼睛，笑很狡黠，“你们之中最大的那一个，你猜猜。”

翟潇闻也跟着他笑，性器在阴户上滑动磨蹭，微撬开肉瓣一寸一寸将自己埋进去，因为残痛，周震南不得不抬高了下体承这缓慢凌迟，翟潇闻入他好深，喜欢听他被捣乱的断续的呻吟，眼角水红淡然，粉白的面是融了的雪花，一片两片。他动着腰在阴户里抽插了一会儿，周震南腰酸背痛快撑不住，抓住他的肩臂，“翟潇闻、翟潇闻，不行的，好酸......”

他胸口腿间额面，发丝凌乱性水生出，身下小床因翟潇闻跪伏用力的姿势而被压出两个深深的窝，弹动得他像被抛起在泡泡云里，总对下落有着万千恐惧。

“一会儿就好，你答应的。”

周震南呜咽，嫩生生的两条腿夹在翟潇闻腰间，仰着细长的脖颈急喘，阴户钝痛麻木，性爱频繁难以消化，腿渐渐也就抬不稳了，将落不落的时分，翟潇闻捞了他，两人换成斜躺的姿势，他不用使力，翟潇闻分开他的双腿从后面进入他。背贴着濡湿胸口，周震南整个人于是被翟潇闻圈在怀里。

“我也有小猫抱了。”翟潇闻说道，小床咿呀呀的，周震南的叫声总细细的，他怕羞，即使都做过了，被人发觉小小的淫乱也显得可耻可悲。“猫猫，叫一个。”

翟潇闻从后伸手抬起周震南的下颌，使他不得不仰起眼神，因着身后的晃动而眼神失焦，轻微的撞击声传到他耳朵里，人于是开始恍惚，意识到先前抗拒均是无用功，这身体已经淫荡到经不起人的挑拨，自发地在意识归还之前绞紧硬物入侵，又想起谁笑他欠干，恨不得让他穴里插着东西出门，在录音室录下他高潮时候拔高的叫声当开场曲助兴。性质恶劣，难以抒发。

“叫一个嘛。”翟潇闻也对他撒娇，清甜的嗓音呼噜噜冒气泡，周震南微微侧着脸，不时要躲他太灼热的气息。猫怎么叫的？他倒忽然忘记了，不是不好意思出口，情趣他和这群人也玩得不少，要真需要释放，他能叫得比发情的小母猫还春。

翟潇闻的舌头像长了小刺一样，磨着他的耳廓，脖颈。周震南嘶气，他被穴内横冲直撞的硬东西插得难耐，痛且快乐着，精神很是萎靡，吟叫便只是机械发出，并不由心。

翟潇闻不敢泄在他身体里，若生了病，半个月他都不能抱小猫在怀里。周震南在他手臂间梳理细发，不能合上腿，哆嗦着，痉挛着，忍耐高潮余波。

有咚咚的敲门声，他瑟缩了一下，往翟潇闻怀里躲，湿软脸蛋靠着肩膀，把眼泪蹭回自己身上，又想起这是自己房间，哪有他怕人的道理。于是敛凌乱睡衣遮住胸口，颤巍巍地站起来拉裤子，水稠的阴户包在底裤之中，咕叽咕叽，他忍不住红了耳朵。翟潇闻却还偏这时候扯着他的裤脚，看不见的嘴唇捻动着，发出笑声。

周震南伸出脚去踹他，被反着捏住小脚拖回去，翟潇闻亲亲他的头顶，揉着腰背，“今晚我不上去了好不好？我也要抱着猫猫睡。”

周震南的小软嘴不自觉地嘟着，却是点了点头，翟潇闻便扯开那口音色明显的嗓子扭头朝着门外喊道，“今晚你自己睡吧铁钢!我也有猫了!”


End file.
